This invention relates to a fretted, stringed, musical instrument, and more particularly, to a device adapted to be mounted on the fretboard of the instrument for facilitating the location of simple and complex chords on the fretboard.
There are virtually an unlimited amount of chords on a stringed and fretted musical instrument, such as a guitar. Musicians, especially new students have difficulty in remembering not only the specific notes which constitute a particular chord, but have especial difficulty in locating the particular notes of the chord on the fretboard. Although most chords contain only three or four notes, each of these notes recur several times on the fretboard, and can be obtained by pressing one finger on a plurality of locations on any of a plurality of strings on the fretboard, either individiually or simultaneously. This invention provides a device mounted on the fretboard for facilitating the location and playing of the chords on the instrument.